


Stepping Stones

by marvelousmedli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Univers - No Persona, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, sweet boy kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmedli/pseuds/marvelousmedli
Summary: Collection of short stories revolving around these two living together and going to university together.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about publishing this AU for a while. Each chapter will be relatively short of a different account of their lives. Big big big thanks to @finalwinterwriter on tumblr for polishing these for me, you da best!! Anyways, I hope you find these to your liking c:

Yusuke didn't own many things.  Over the past couple years his belongings spanned from being able to fit into one suitcase to just two.  Owning not many personal possessions, furniture or trinkets, his stuff mostly consisted of his clothes, necessities and his art supplies.  Which was fine.  When Akira had asked him a year prior about moving into an apartment together for university he had just about everything packed in a single day.  The two had decided that they would rent a small place that was not too close but not too far away from the campus.

It was incredibly hot the day they moved in.  Mixed with the heat was the fact that the apartment was on the second floor so that meant taking everything they had up a flight of stairs in the sweltering heat.  He trudged up the stairs with his things in tow, Akira following behind with his own things.  Finally making it to the door, Akira pulled the key out of his pocket and handed it to Yusuke, excitedly urging him to open the door.

The first thing they noticed right off the back was it was _small_.  They knew going in it was going to be, but seeing it now in person it seemed so tiny.  And that was fine.  Yusuke had noticed when he was visiting the other boys place prior to them living together that Akira did not own much as well.  Akira's old place had few decorations, some posters and knick-knacks scattered around here and there.  It was a bit larger than this, definitely meant for more than one person which always made it seem so unfitting for Akira to inhabit it alone.  This made this place they were to share now all the more cozy.  The second thing they noticed was the little things about the place.  The hardwood floor cool against their feet.  The walls painted a mild green color with a balcony that gave the view of almost all of the surrounding area.  It was perfect.  Yusuke could honestly say he had never felt truly _home_ until now.

It took the boys a little over a week to get everything unpacked and arranged in a way that made it feel more comfortable for the both of them.  They had gone out with what little money the two had after paying the security deposit and got any remaining furniture that they needed.  After about two weeks they were finally able to say that everything had been finished with moving in.  

Months after moving in and starting their first year of classes together the place had become more and more special.  Looking back on it now, Yusuke was glad they hadn't chosen their second choice which was bigger.  It was intimate.  After school had officially started the place had started to liven up a bit; school papers sprawled over the small table, while containers of paint somehow found themselves on the kitchen counter and in other odd places but neither seemed to mind.  

Over time the place stopped smelling like old wood and more like a cafe.  Akira was incredible at making coffee and made it for Yusuke every chance he got.  Waking up after months of living there, coffee was always the first scent that graced his nose.  As months went on the coolness of the floor was all but forgotten and the pale green walls had been decorated with posters and paintings of Yusukes that he was reluctant to put up but Akira was having none of that and demanded they be hung.  

And now, while sitting on their small couch, Yusuke was reminiscent.  He looked around the small room, his eyes catching every small detail that didn't really matter.  A small plate left on the table in front of him.  One of the posters on the wall was definitely crooked and a stray sock was resting in the corner by his canvas.  Comparing the space of now to the space back over a year ago he couldn't help at smile at how much it had changed.  Maybe it was because he had been quite busy so far with his studies to notice but now he could see it very clearly.  This was home.  A home like he had never in his life experienced before.  A home he could share with the one he loved.  

"I can't believe they had everyone stay after and had the nerve to assign _more_  for next week, it's not fair!"  Akira flopped over the edge of the couch with his head landing right against Yusukes leg.  His gaze drifted down to see Akira had closed his eyes, his glasses a strew, curly black hair strewn in all different direction and sighing in annoyance.  He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he played with the boys soft hair as he continued to go on and on about the happenings of his day.  All the while Yusuke had one simple thought cross his mind as he listened intently with a smile.

This was home.  He was so happy he couldn't stand it, and this was home.


	2. Terrible Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke attempts to learn his boyfriends hobby. You can probably assume the rest from the title of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* thank you for all your kinds words it's pushed me so much further to put my all into this!! I hope this one isn't too OOC I don't know anything about making coffee and kind of struggled with how to end it

The first time Yusuke had attempted to make his boyfriend a cup of coffee by himself it was terrible.  Awful.  Quite literally the worst cup of coffee that Akira had drank in his entire life.

 Months after watching Akira skillfully craft cup after cup, he had taken interest and set out to make the perfect cup for Akira.  They didn't have much time to practice; school, homework and Akiras' part-time job made making time only every so often.  However, a couple evenings a week Akira got out the tools and the beans and tugged Yusuke into the kitchen for his lessons.  Carefully, he explained the different types of beans and the very complicated process of getting just the right cup.  The very first time he had tried Akira was right next to him giving him instructions in great detail.

  _He is an exceptional teacher_ , Yusuke thought as his hands meticulously worked on the drink.  Following the instructions in accordance with what Akira had told, him the hot cup sat completed between the two on the counter.

 "You first."  Akira was beaming as he grabbed the small white cup and handed it to the other boy.  Carefully bring the edge to his lips, he noticed the smell first.  He hoped that it tasted as good as it smelled.  The warm drink slowly passed his lips and immediately he could tell he had done it.  It was strong but there was a hint of mocha and it was most definitely delicious!  Slowly passing the cup to the other boy he waited in anticipation as he took his first sip.  What he hadn't expected was for Akira to drink the entirety of the cup in one big swig.  Immediately after finishing the contents of the cup his face lit up even more as he placed the cup carefully down on the counter before lifting himself on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on the other boys' cheek.

 "Yusuke that was really good!  I can't wait to drink more of your coffee."  The smaller boy closed the bag of coffee beans and began putting away everything carefully.   _Now_ , Yusuke thought, _now this is a challenge_. He was determined to surprise the other boy with a cup of warm coffee.  As long as it kept that smile plastered on the other boys face he would make coffee every single day of his life.

 "Then I will put to test everything you have taught me and surprise you with my very own creation."  He could sense the excitement from the other boy, his eyes wide and his smile never fading, motivating Yusuke to absolutely do his best.  He decided that he would set out to reveal the surprise to the other boy a couple days later.  He also decided then that he would wake up early and carefully craft a cup for Akira before they set out for school.

 

~

 

_Nothing else could possibly go wrong at this point_ , Yusuke thought as he stood in the kitchen at six thirty in the morning.  He swore he had done everything correctly and followed Akiras' previous instructions perfectly.  The mess in front of him on the counter was telling a different story.  The smell coming from the counter was definitely _not_ the smell of good coffee, not even okay coffee and he was sure that _that_ should not have been smoking?  He wanted to start over but Akira would most likely be waking up anytime now.  Just as he was about to dump out the cup filled with something most undesirable, he heard padding on the hardwood floor and froze.  Coming around to stand in the entrance to the kitchen was one very sleepy Akira.  His curls all over the place, wearing just a big t-shirt and his boxer he rubbed his eyes under his glasses and slowly approached the other boy.

 "Mmm'ning" He mumbled as he slowly padded into the kitchen next the other boy, resting his sleepy head on the taller boys arm and Yusuke hardened.  Not only did his coffee not actually turn out as such but he definitely didn't want the other boy to see his failure, but there was no helping it now.  As Akiras eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the kitchen he finally noticed the disaster on the counter.

 "…Did you try to make coffee?"  His expression couldn't be read as his eyes traveled over the coffee beans on the counter to the cup of "coffee" resting on a small white saucer.  Suddenly Yusuke wished he could melt into the floor.

 "I wanted to surprise you when you woke up but- ."  Immediate horror spread on the blue haired boys face as he watched in awe as Akira grabbed the small cup and carefully took a sip.  To Yusukes surprise however, the expression Akira was currently sporting was not one of utter disgust or nausea.

 "You… Why did you drink that?  I didn’t try any myself, but I was certain it was quite terrible.  Do you feel alright? " Reaching out, he took the small cup from the other boys' hands and placing it back on the saucer, surprised when the other boy nodded indicating he was just fine.  He wasn't sure anyone on the planet would be able to stomach what was in that cup.

“Oh course I had to try it, it was the first cup you’ve ever made my by yourself!  But you’re right, this is not… the _best_ cup of coffee I’ve ever had but definitely not the worst.”   _Definitely not the worst?_ His pride was lifted to hear those words, even if Akira had lied to make him feel better.  He should be embarrassed but he couldn’t contain his laughter at the whole situation and it seemed that Akira had felt the same way.  It was such a small gesture, making coffee for someone, but Yusuke couldn’t help but feel even more motivated to try again.  Coffee was something that his boyfriend took great pride in making and was something he was very skillful at, watching him make it made his heart swell.   _For another morning,_ Yusuke decided as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on top of the smaller boys head followed by a rumbling in his stomach.  Foregoing the idea of coffee he would settle with making something he was certain he could make no matter what.  Toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to like flat out say "Hey, there should be a new chapter like once a week" because I'm a lazy fuck but I'm gonna try my best!! Thanks again for reading and sticking with me!! 'preciate ya!!


	3. Tea and Graham Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is very sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have pushed my own sick routine into this chapter

Akira learned very soon in their relationship the signs of Yusuke getting sick.  The first thing he would notice was Yusuke always seemed like he was moving at half the speed that he normally was at.  It would take him a little longer to crawl out of bed in the morning and when the two would walk to class together Akira had to slow down to stay next to him.

 

The second thing he would always notice is that Yusuke would always try and deny it no matter how blatantly obvious it was that he was very very ill.  Yusuke never wanted to miss class over something as silly as a small cold.  He also didn’t want to burden anyone with taking care of him.  So denial and not bringing attention to it was what he always did.  There was no hiding it though, anyone could figure out just by looking at him that he was sick.  There was one time he sat up in their bed coughing his lungs out with a very obvious fever and still insisted that he go to classes.

 

The final thing that would always give away that his boyfriend was sick was what he chose to eat.  When Akira couldn’t find him resting in bed he was seated cross-legged at their table wrapped in a blanket with a hot mug of lemon ginger tea and a small stack of graham crackers.  

 

This time however, was much different from all the others, which actually made Akira worry at first.

 

Yusuke hadn’t gotten out of bed at all the first day.  Akira had woken up before him, getting changed for school and made the two breakfast.  He sat waiting at their tiny table, eyes fixed on the entrance to their room but the boy never came out.  Drinking the last sip of his coffee, Akira slowly made his way back to their small room.  He noticed immediately that the other boy had cocooned himself in their blankets, his face tucked away from view.  He softly called out to the other boy, approaching him slowly and gently pressing his hand down on what he could only assume was his arm.  The giant mess of blankets slowly started to unfurl and Akira was able to finally see why the other boy hadn’t gotten up like he usually had. 

 

He was pale.  So incredibly pale.  His long bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat and his skinny frame was shivering.  The sickly looking boy turned his head to glance up at the other boy with a hooded gaze.  Akira slowly lowered onto the side of the mattress, his hand slowly brushing some stray hairs out of the boys eyes.  He could feel the heat radiating off his forehead immediately.  He already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but it still escaped anyway.

 

“How are you feeling?”  Instead of the verbal response he thought he would get, Yusuke hurriedly shoved all the blankets off of him, gently pushing Akira out of his way as he quickly pushed himself off the mattress and quickly scurried off to their small bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  Akira had gotten up to follow but stopped right in front of the door when he heard the unpleasant sounds coming from within.  The only sounds that could be heard in their small apartment was the muffled sounds of retching, causing Akira to feel very distressed.  Yusuke had never been remotely close to  _ this  _ level of sick except for one other time in the years they had been together.  

Over a year prior in the dead of winter Yusuke at first thought he had caught a minor cold.  It had started off with a small sniffle and turned into sneezes, coughing and a terrible fever.  Something that after a couple days became a thing of the past, but nothing like this.  He had never seen the other boy sick to the point of throwing up, he didn’t know what he should do.  He recalled what he used to do whenever he got this sick; lots of sleeping, trying to keep food down, taking many different kinds of medicine and drinking lots of water.  He had made up his mind earlier that today he would take a break from school and take care of his very sick boyfriend.

 

~

 

He was feeling quite literally the worst.  His stomach was turning and he was shivering a lot.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was this sick, maybe when he was just a kid?  As he rinsed out his mouth after emptying his stomach he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.   _ I’m burning up,  _ he thought.  If this were any other time and if he was feeling slightly more better he would have gone to class regardless, but this time he didn’t have to fight himself.  He felt himself grow even more tired than before, his legs feeling weak.  As he opened the bathroom door he noticed that Akira was no longer sitting on the mattress.   _ Maybe he already left for class, it does seem to be that time,  _ he concluded as he stepped out into their room.  Just before he was about to lower himself back onto the mattress he heard rustling coming from out in their kitchen.  He wanted to investigate but with how dizzy he was and how walking even the slightest upset his stomach even more he opted to just crawl back into bed and re-cocoon himself in all the blankets he had. 

 

He hadn’t realised that he had fallen back asleep until he felt another gentle touch on his arm.  It was so warm.  He was so cold and whatever this was on his arm was so warm.  He opened his eyes with the little bit of strength he had and was able to determine the source of the warmth.  

 

“I’m sorry.”  Was all he could muster out.  He wanted so badly to close his eyes again but he noticed that the other boy was holding something in his hands.  Slowly bringing himself to sit against the headboard he reached out with a free hand and felt what it was.   _ Warm,  _ he concluded as he grabbed the item from his boyfriends hands.  He could smell it immediately,  _ tea. _

 

“I made you some ginger tea.  I know you usually go for lemon but I figured this would be easier on your stomach.  Oh!  I also brought you some water to sip on and a cold towel.  I didn’t want to make you food just yet in case you can’t keep it down and-” Boy, he wished Akira would speak a little more clearly because he swore his words were starting to mush together.  Something about graham crackers, he wasn’t really sure but he knew he definitely wasn’t hungry.  He listened to the boy continue to speak before interjecting.

 

“....School.”  His delusional fever-ridden self could only think that the other boy was most definitely late for class.  Akira stared at him for a second before Yusuke swore he heard that small laugh he loved so much.  

 

“Of course I’m not leaving you here alone like this!  Your health is way more important that a couple lectures.”  He leaned in, pushing the bangs out of Yusukes face before giving his forehead a gentle kiss.  He wanted to protest, wanted to say that he would be fine and that there was nothing to worry about, but he was too tired to continue the conversation any further.  Instead he opted for taking a small sip of the warm tea.  Despite the goosebumps coating his arms and legs the tea made him feel so warm.  He was granted another form of warmth that morning in the form of a very small boyfriend.   _ Has he always been this warm? _  He couldn’t  help but think as he curled up next  to the other boy. 

  
Yusuke didn’t get much more rest after laying back down the second time as waves of nausea crept up every hour or so.  Every time he got up to run back to the bathroom the cool floor and the water from the sink sent shivers up his spine, but every time he went back to lay down he was always greeted with his favorite source of warmth and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out, we are only at the beginning of this adventure!!


End file.
